Prouesses
Prouesses Martiales Voici une liste de toutes les écoles Martiales connues dans le monde de Shylmirid. Certaines écoles sont automatiquement connues par certaines Classes alors que d'autres sont restrainte à une Race ou une Organisation particulière. Il est possible d'apprendre des prouesses d'une école pour laquelle ont a les pré-requis et génétalement un tuteur est requis pour l'apprentissage. New Schools Armathor (Abjurant Champion | Crystalling Unicorn |Eloquent Speech ) Sanctae Arcanum ( Impromptu Virge | Solaris Arcanum | Crescent Moon ) Occidere Occultus ( Sacred Might | Mystic Eclipse | Occult Sovereignty ) Ex Animo Potentia ( Sentient Aurora | Sleeping Goddess | Mental Grip ) Duo Telum Pugna ( Thrashing Dragon | Way of the Dragon | Scarlet Rose | Ancient Temple ) Dux Terriblis ( Scarlet Bravura | Divine Muse | Inner Light ) Magnae Duellis ( Broken Blade | Army of One | Way of Crane ) XXX SAMURAI XXX ( Ancestral Soul | Dancing Leaf | Revolution ) XXX SUMO XXX ( Falling Mountain | Maula Kae | Knowing Heart ) XXX INCARNUM XXX ( Essential Cut | x | x ) Fencing & Buff Allies ( Fox Guile | Stoid Sphinx | x ) Chains & Spear ( Piercing Point | Chthonic Serpent | x ) OTHERS … Desert Wind Speed and mobility are the hallmarks of the Desert Wind discipline. Desert Wind maneuvers often involve blinding flurries of blows, quick charges, and agile footwork. Some maneuvers from this school, however, draw power from the supernatural essence of the desert and allow an adept practitioner to scour his foes with fire. Accès Automatique: Rogue, Barbarian, Ranger Pré-requis: Tumble 4 Rank, Dexterity 14+ Compétence: Tumble Armes: scimitar, light mace, light pick, falchion, and spear. Devoted Spirit Faith, piety, and purity of body and mind are the wellsprings of a warrior’s true power. Devoted Spirit maneuvers harness a practitioner’s spiritual strength and her zealous devotion to a cause. This discipline includes energies baneful to a creature opposed to the Devoted Spirit student’s cause, abilities that can keep an adept fighting long after a more mundane warrior would fall to his enemies, and strikes infused with vengeful, fanatical power. Accès Automatique: Paladin Pré-requis: Knowledge (Religion) 4 Rank, Charisma 17+ Compétence: Intimidate Armes: falchion, greatclub, longsword, and maul. Diamond Mind True quickness lies in the mind, not the body. A student of the Diamond Mind discipline seeks to hone his perceptions and discipline his thoughts so that he can act in slivers of time so narrow that others cannot even perceive them. A corollary of this speed of thought and action is the concept of the mind as the battleground. An enemy defeated in his mind must inevitably be defeated in the realm of the physical as well. Accès Automatique: ... Pré-requis: Concentration 4 Rank, Constitution 14+ Compétence: Concentration Armes: rapier, shortspear, bastard sword (katana), and trident Iron Heart Absolute mastery of the sword is the goal of the Iron Heart discipline. Through unending practice and study, the Iron Heart adept achieves superhuman skill with her weapons. Iron Heart maneuvers are demonstrations of uncanny martial skill—weaving patterns of steel that dizzy, confuse, and ultimately kill with no recourse. Accès Automatique: Barbarian, Paladin, Ranger Pré-requis: Balance 4 Rank, Dexterity 14+ Compétence: Balance Armes: bastard sword, dwarven waraxe, longsword, and two-bladed sword Setting Sun Strength is an illusion. Adherents of the Setting Sun philosophy understand that no warrior can hope to be stronger, quicker, and more skillful than every one of her enemies. Therefore, this discipline includes maneuvers that use an adversary’s power and speed against him. Setting Sun maneuvers include throws and imitative strikes. The highest forms of the Setting Sun require an adept to empty herself of preconception and impulse to become a hollow vessel unhindered by want. Accès Automatique: Monk, Rogue, Ranger Pré-requis: Sebse Motive 4 Rank, Wisdom 14+ Compétence: Sense Motive Armes: short sword, quarterstaff, nunchaku, and unarmed strike. Shadow Hand Never show an adversary what he expects to see. The Shadow Hand discipline emphasizes deception, misdirection, and surprise. The most effective blow is one struck against an enemy who does not even know he is in danger. Because the study of deceit as a philosophy often leads into darker practices, some Shadow Hand maneuvers employ the supernatural cold and darkness of pure shadow. Accès Automatique: Monk, Rogue Pré-requis: Hide 4 Rank, Dexterity 14+ Compétence: Hide Armes: dagger, short sword, sai, siangham, unarmed strike, and spiked chain. Stone Dragon The strength and endurance of the mountains epitomize the Stone Dragon discipline. The methodical and relentless application of force allows a student of this philosophy to defeat any foe. Strikes of superhuman power and manifestations of perfect, idealized force make up the Stone Dragon maneuvers. Accès Automatique: Barbarian, Monk, Paladin Pré-requis: Balance 4 Rank, Dexterity 14+ Compétence: Balance Armes: greatsword, greataxe, heavy mace, and unarmed strike. Tiger Claw Consciousness is the enemy of instinct. The Tiger Claw discipline teaches that martial superiority can be achieved by discarding the veneer of civilization, along with the higher thoughts that fetter a warrior’s actions. Tiger Claw maneuvers emulate the strikes, leaps, and pounces of animals. When infused with ki power, some Tiger Claw maneuvers also allow a martial adept to take on animalistic characteristics, speed, and bloodlust. Accès Automatique: Barbarian, Monk, Rogue, Ranger Pré-requis: Jump 4 Rank, Dexterity 14+ Compétence: Jump Armes: kukri, kama, claw, handaxe, greataxe, and unarmed strik White Raven No warrior fights in isolation. Cooperation, teamwork, and leadership can give two warriors the strength of five, and five warriors the strength of twenty. The student of the White Raven masters maneuvers that combine the strengths of two or more allies against a common foe. Shouts and battlecries infused with ki are the signature maneuvers of the White Raven discipline. Accès Automatique: Paladin Pré-requis: Diplomacy 4 Rank, Charisma 14+ Compétence: Diplomacy Armes: longsword, battleaxe, warhammer, greatsword, and halberd. 'Black Heron' Utilise la peur et l'intimidation Accès Automatique: Démon posesseur ; Diable posesseur Pré-requis: être possédé par un Démon ou Diable qui ensuite vous apprend ces techniques, Intimidate 4 Rank Compétence: Intimidate Armes: bastard sword, battleaxe, unarmed strike, greatsword, heavy mace, and warhammer 'Infinite Torment' Axé sur le style de combat des Démons Accès Automatique: Démon Pré-requis: Chaotique mauvais entrainé par un Démon. Intimidate 4 Rank Compétence: Intimidate Armes: longsword, whip, spiked chain, and claw 'Ninefold Damnation' Axé sur le style de combat des Diables Accès Automatique: Diable Pré-requis: Diable ou Loyal mauvais entrainé par un Diable, Intimidate 4 ranks Compétence: Intimidate Armes: glaive, whip, spiked chain, and claw 'Dread Crown' Axé sur le style de combat des Diables Accès Automatique: Diable ; Démon Pré-requis: Diable ou Démon ou Loyal mauvais entrainé par un Diable ou Chaotique mauvais entrainé par un Démon, Intimidate 4 ranks Compétence: Intimidate Armes: bastard sword, battleaxe, claw, falchion, greatsword, and scythe. 'Infernal Monster' Axé sur la Furie sans tenir compte des conséquences Accès Automatique: Barbarian (Berserker) Pré-requis: être entré dans une rage folle, Intimidate 4 ranks Compétence: Intimidate Armes: unarmed strikes, natural weapons, and improvised weapons 'Mental Grip' Discipline qui imite certains pouvoirs Psioniques Accès Automatique: Aucun Pré-requis: ... Compétence: Autohypnotism Armes: Unarmed Strike, Dagger, Light Hammer, Sai, Handaxe, Scimitar. Silver Crane Discipline axé sur le style de Combat des Anges Accès Automatique: ... Pré-requis: ... Compétence: Perception Armes: longsword, longspear, scimitar, light pick, halberd, and two bladed sword. Iron Tortoise The Iron Tortoise, as it was called, was named this due to it's implacable defensive nature. Blades, arrows, and even spells can be turned aside by a master of this discipline, for both the martial adept and for his allies. '' Accès Automatique: ... Pré-requis: ... Compétence: Balance Armes: shield, shortsword, shortspear, handaxe, battle axe, dwarven waraxe, and the longsword. Jade Throne ''While not a passive style, the true master of Jade Throne is a warrior without fear, walking gracefully within a furious melee as a king in his court. Regal and unflinching, a practitioner of Jade Throne owns any field of battle he walks upon, for it his court and here he rules. Masters of this artform are depicted throughout history as peerless swordsman who know no equal in the art of the duel. Accès Automatique: ... Pré-requis: ... Compétence: Sense Motive Armes: rapier, longsword, bastard sword, greatsword, shortsword, and scimitar. Eternal Fist Discipline de combat à Mains Nues Accès Automatique: ... Pré-requis: ... Compétence: Jump Armes: unarmed strike, gauntlet, tonfa, clubs and punch dagger